


Be Careful What You Wish For

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Written for a friend. The reader teases Meg about finding Castiel attractive and Meg decides to surprise her human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried not to touch it too much besides some phrasing and grammar. Originally posted 12/5/16.

Meg twiddled her pen between her fingers, staring down at the book in front of her.

“You know all this research stuff is pretty goddamn boring,” she informed you. “Why do you do this again? Have the Winchesters just beat this into you so profusely that you feel it’s necessary? Like, fucking Christ, man.”

“Dean and Sam have taught me a lot of things, yes. Thanks for acknowledging that. They are pretty smart.” Meg shot you a look at this and you smirked at her before continuing, “But, there is a reason for it. Mainly… because unlike you, I cannot just leave a room whenever I please with just a thought if things happen to go south. I need to go in prepared.”

Sighing loudly, Meg leaned back in her chair. “Right… but can’t Clarence just get you out of there? I mean, he does have wings and all. And he’s good in tight situations.”

Refraining from commenting just yet on the latter part of her sentence, you shrugged. And then you shot her a look and said, “Cas isn’t there all the time.”

“What use is he then?” she muttered to herself, turning her eyes back to her book.

Perfect time to comment on the thing she had said moments ago. Smirking slightly, you said, “I can think of a few things he can be useful for.”

Meg shot you a look and she told you in a tight voice, “You know I get jealous when you talk about him like that.”

You pouted, sticking your bottom lip out. “Come on, Meg. He’s obviously interested. And the poor guy has only had sex I think like… once?”

“Exactly why we should not go near him,” Meg quipped. “I don’t do amateurs.”

Sitting down next to her, you put your elbow on the table and rested your head on your palm, studying her. “Well, I am fine with doing amateurs.”

Cocking her head to look at you, Meg informed you, “You go near the little tree topper and I am going to have to punish you.”

A wide grin spread out across your face. “Mhm, what kind of punishment?” You placed your hand on her thigh, tip toeing your fingers up her leg.

Throwing her pen down onto the table, Meg turned towards you fully in the seat. “I think you know what kind of punishment!”

You feigned wonder and shock, shivering mockingly at her. She narrowed her eyes and you simpered at her response. Clucking her tongue, she looked you over and you felt heat growing in your body. You loved the way she looked at you, especially when it was in need.

“Maybe you shouldn’t know what kind of punishment…”

This was getting interesting. You could tell she meant it.

Leaning forward in your seat, you questioned, “What do you got planned for me, baby?”

Mirroring your movement, she came in close, licking her bottom lip. “Be careful for what you wish for,” was all she said to you.


	2. Chapter 2

You were laying on the couch now watching some a re-run of your favorite show, trying to keep yourself occupied. Meg had disappeared for a few hours and you were starting to get nervous about what she was doing. Maybe she was just staying away a long time to get your anxiety up on purpose and she wasn’t going to do anything.

Her lingering threat of ‘be careful what you wish for’ still hung heavy in the air for you as you kept checking the clock, wondering where she was at.

The air in the room shifted and you knew she was back. You looked over the back of the couch and your eyes widened slightly seeing her standing there with Castiel a few paces behind her. You sat up straight, pushing yourself up so stand up. Meg fingers rested in the belt loops on her jeans, her standing casual. She was playing nonchalant though. You could tell by the self satisfied smirk on her face.

Your eyes flicked to Castiel again quickly and he inhaled sharply meeting your eyes. He looked… curious. And anxious.

She didn’t…

“Brought a guest,” Meg mentioned to you as if you hadn’t seen him. Castiel was watching you closely, more than likely gauging your reaction.

“Right…” you said slowly, trailing off.

Meg walked over to the couch and placed her hands on the back of the couch, leaning on it, staring at you. “Are you going to be rude or are you going to greet him properly?”

Holy shit, you thought to yourself. She fucking did!

“Meg,” you said quietly and she pressed on ignoring you.

“Didn’t take a lot to convince him. Apparently he’s got a thing for you.”

Castiel piped up from behind her. “If you’re going to be rude – “

Pushing herself up straight again, Meg faced Castiel. “You’re really going to leave because I mentioned that you like her?” Meg snorted, rolling her eyes. “Clarence, come on. She likes you too.”

Castiel met your eyes and said in his gravely voice, “You want this?”

Fuck yes you did. You were so turned on by the idea you forgot to respond for a few moments before starting to nod your head like an idiot. You had to force yourself to remember to talk before sputtering, “Yes.”

Meg sauntered over to you, moving behind you, her hand tracing up your arm and ending at your shoulder. She whispered in your ear, “I’m not gonna lie. It’s making me a little jealous you’re so excited over him.” She slid her eyes to meet Castiel who was watching the pair of you intently. “She wants you, Clarence. Trust me. I have to hear about it all the freaking time. Her teasing my patience with it.” Her tone was one laced with jealousy and sensuality at the same time. “I can share for a little bit. She was teasing me so much a few hours ago and I promised I would come up with something for her. She thought it was going to be punishment. But, I really want to see her drown in the amount of pleasure she was tempting me with.”

The smile on Meg’s face was flirtatious as she looked back at you, running her finger down the bridge of your nose before giving a tap at the end. She winked at you.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you don’t find this sinful,” Meg added, addressing Castiel again.

“Sin is a matter of perspective.”

This seemed to tickle Meg. “You want her too. Just as badly.”

“Yes.” Castiel’s tone was firm but his voice was quiet. He still looked hesitant to admit his want.

Pleased with his answer, Meg nodded. “Mhm. Sin can be ignored in that instance then. Your cock getting a little hard thinking about my girl on her knees either facing you or not facing you? Two very different sensations depending on which one.”

“Meg,” you repeated, heat creeping up your neck. You were okay with her talking to you like this. But this was Cas she was addressing. He had only had sex once as far as you knew and obviously didn’t have that much experience with dirty talk.

To your shock, Castiel replied evenly, “I’ve been hard since you first mentioned the idea.”

His response seemed to even surprise Meg. Her mouth fell open a bit, her expression full of a mixture of shock and glee. “Ooh, aren’t you smooth?”

Her hand fell from your shoulder and she moved out from behind you walking over to Castiel. She ran her hand down his chest and asked, “You have a thing for a demon and a thing for a girl in love with a demon.”

Castiel’s eyes followed her hand as it traveled down to his belt buckle where Meg grasped on, flicking her finger across the band.

“Are we just here to discuss that or are we going to do something about it?” Castiel asked, his eyes meeting Meg’s again.

Meg rose her eyebrows and clicked her tongue, looking at him impressed. “For an angel, you are pretty forward about indecent sexual acts. I’m enthralled. Not to mention impressed.” She kept eye contact with him for a few more seconds before looking over her shoulder at you. “Baby, strip. Let Castiel get a good look at you.” You widened your eyes, surprised she was just jumping straight into it. She noticed your reluctance to do as she asked and rose her brows. “Right. I forgot to mention. I get to be in charge. You alright with that?”

It was going to be one of those nights then.

You nodded and Meg smiled once more, before placing her lips on Castiel’s. You knew they had kissed before and instead of making you jealous, you watched them with interest. Castiel was taking aback at first but he fell into it quickly, his movements becoming more passionate.

“Mhm, as good as I remember,” Meg whispered pulling away from him. “You’ll treat her just fine. Take a seat, angel.”

She turned and wandered over to the TV console while Castiel did as she asked. She had that power over people – or beings for that matter. She started messing around with your iPod. You walked over to her, trying to see what she was doing. You had your answer as soon as you approached when you saw her finger hovering over Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey.

Meg commented, “Perfect. Sets the mood and captures the situation perfectly.”

“You’re being cheeky.”

Her smile was gleeful as she leaned in, her lips meeting yours. She slipped her tongue past your lips, her kiss moving slow, savoring you. Her lips brushed your own as she told you, “I think Castiel is waiting for you.” She added in a whisper, “You’re gonna be sexy as hell, baby.” She winked at you.

Yes you would. You would make sure of it.

As you turned towards Castiel, Meg pressed play on the iHome.

Moving towards him in a sensual stride, your hands ghosting down your waist towards your hips, outlining your figure. You swayed to the music, stopping close to him. Your eyes met his as he shot Meg a look at the lyrics he was hearing. You reached out, placing your finger on his cheek. His eyes slid to you again and you smirked, turning his head back towards you. You let your finger run down his jawline before letting your hand fall.

You had his full attention again.

Moving your hands down, you tucked your fingers into the band of your boxers, teasing him with the idea of pulling them down. Moving in a slow circle, you swung your hips to the beat of the music. You ran your hands up and down your body facing away from him as you took a step away. To the beat of the music, you began to bend down, your hands finding the band of your boxers and shimmed them down. He had a full view of your backside in your cheeky underwear. Straightening back up slowly, you stepped out of the boxers before resuming your swaying, running your hand up into your hair.

Circling slowly again you moved back to face him. His pupils were dilated and you had to stop yourself from smirking. He obviously liked what he saw.

You moved to him again and turned around, dancing close to him. You moved up and down, showing off the bottom half of your body to him. You made eye contact with Meg, who was watching you with arousal. She had removed her jeans and jacket you noticed and was sitting there in her tee and underwear. She gave you a nod of encouragement.

Your hands moved up under your shirt, pulling it over your head slowly. Facing Castiel, you began pulling the straps of your bra down, teasing him. Reaching behind yourself sensually, you undid your bra, pulling it off slowly and tossing it aside.

Castiel’s eyes were on fire watching you, his erection evident through his slacks.

For the first time, you moved onto his lap on the couch, grinding yourself against him. You ran your hands up his chest, to his neck, and up into his hair where you weaved your fingers into his hair. Feeling his erection against your pussy, even through layers, was getting you good and ready.

Pulling his head back with a firm yank, you placed wet kisses on his neck, trailing up towards his ear. A noise escaped Castiel’s lips at last and you sucked his earlobe in, giving it a nip. Your lips traced down his jawline quickly. He moved to meet your mouth but you merely smirked, letting go of his head and pulled away. His eyes were hooded with lust and he looked confused as you turned around, facing away from him, resuming dancing in front of him.

The song was coming to an end and you saw Meg gesture at you. You smirked before turning around again, your hands finding Castiel’s belt buckle.

He inhaled sharply before your hands were no longer on a belt, but empty. You were thrown off for a second before you realized he was naked. Your eyes widened a bit seeing his length standing erect dangerously close to your hands.

Meg laughed behind you, “Clarence! That’s cheating!”

Castiel’s eyes moved to her but he exhaled half in surprise and half in pleasure when you reached out, running your fingers down his length. The music had moved into something else, quiet and sensual.

“Mhm. No, Castiel. Stand,” Meg ordered from behind the two of you.

“Are you going to keep interrupting?” Castiel asked, a bit of exasperation in his tone.

Meg smirked at his attitude and leaned forward in her chair. “She’s not yours Castiel. So, yes, I am going keep interrupting. I want you to stand. I want her on her knees.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” you cooed at him, your fingers running down his erect cock again, causing him to shiver.

Castiel did as you asked and you smiled up at him, level with his cock. He shivered again feeling your hot breath on the head of his dick. You laid a soft kiss on the head, flicking your tongue out. Moving slowly, you ran your tongue down his shaft before beginning to take him. Castiel’s breath was uneven, his hands clenching and unclenching feeling this sensation.

Increasing your speed you flattened your tongue to trace patterns as you moved. You bobbed up and down on his cock. You met his eyes and you could see him melting. Pulling away from him, you licked your lips, before running your tongue up his length.

Where was Meg at with all of this, you thought to yourself. You were pleased with what you were met with.

Meg’s hand had slipped down the front of her underwear. She was touching herself watching you suck Castiel off.

He seemed to be impatient though, wanting more of the feeling. In the seconds of your absence, Castiel had reached down, gripping his length and began pumping up and down on it, using your saliva as lubricant. You smiled up at him before reaching your tongue out, lapping at his balls. He let out a groan, increasing his speed. You gave a few short, light sucks on his sack, feeling him tense. You ran your tongue up and over his hand and cock as he jerked himself off.

“Mhm, calm down,” you heard Meg coo from the side of the room.

Castiel slowed his movements and you pulled away but not before leaving a light kiss on the head of his cock and standing up straight. Castiel moved in, his lips meeting yours, his hands gripping your hips, pulling you to him.

Before you knew it, Castiel was pushing you back down onto the couch and pulled your underwear off in a swift movement. He swooped down, hooking one of your legs over his shoulder. Meg’s eyes lit up at this unprecedented action from him. She was pleased as Castiel moved his head down.

“You’re quite wet,” he murmured from in between your thighs. He looked excited, his eyes roaming your sex hungrily.

“She tastes divine,” Meg informed him, pulling the shirt over her head and getting up from the chair. You heart skipped a beat realizing she was advancing on the pair of you. She ran her hand down Castiel’s back and he quivered at the contact. “Dive in, angel.”

Castiel didn’t waste a second and you keened feeling his tongue at your pussy.

“It’s about my queen tonight, isn’t it?” Meg asked, running her hand up your thigh as Castiel tasted you.

She was teasing you, coming close but not letting you touch. “Please let me,” you rasped out.

Meg placed a finger on your lips, “Shh… soon.” You bucked a bit as Castiel flicked your clit and sucked in. Meg moved to stand next to the arm of the couch and leaned down over you, her hands finding your breasts, caressing them slowly.

Castiel lapped at your sex, drawing moans from you. Between the mixture of your pussy being licked and your nipples played with, the coil in your stomach was tightening quickly.

Coming undone, you cried out, trembling underneath Castiel. Castiel moved his mouth from your sex to your inner thigh, nipping at the skin there. He laid kisses up to your sex and up onto your stomach. You could see his cock was leaking precum as he moved up. He laid a few kisses on Meg’s hand that was still slowly teasing your nipple.

Meg leaned down, placing her finger underneath Castiel’s chin to force him to look at her. She kissed him again, the two of them interlocked in a passionately charged moment. Against his lips, she told him, “Take her. From behind. She’s more than ready.”

You almost moaned hearing this, knowing what was going to be in store for you. You wanted nothing more than to be between the two of them.

Castiel backed away from her and you maneuvered yourself to get onto your hands and knees on the couch, your ass pressed against Castiel’s erection as Meg moved onto the couch. She had removed her panties and spread her legs for you.

“You can do it now,” she enticed you, a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

Your tongue flicked Meg’s slit as Castiel entered you from behind. You mewled feeling him fill you up. It increased your speed on Meg, your tongue delving past her lips. She let out a pleased noise, her hand running down your head, playing with your hair.

Gradually increasing his depth with each thrust, Castiel moved in and out of you, letting out husked breaths. When you had adjusted to his cock, he began moving in and out with more ferocity.

Soon his hips were snapping against your backside.

You sucked in at Meg’s clit, drawing a small cry out of her.

Castiel’s fingers dug in, no doubt leaving bruises for tomorrow. You wondered how long he had pent up this sexual frustration for you God, you couldn’t push the thought from your mind. He was losing himself in you.

“Honey, do you like being a sex toy?” Meg rasped at you, her head leaning back as you drew circles on her clit with your tongue.

You sucked in before leaving a rough kiss on her sex, your body still jolting from Castiel ramming into you.

“Yes,” you gasped out.

Meg suddenly reached down, cupping your face to get you to look at her. “I don’t care if you get me off tonight. I just want to see you unravel.” Her eyes were bright with excitement and arousal, watching you keen underneath Castiel. She met Castiel’s gaze and winked. “I know she’s close, angel. Cum all over her. Not in her, you understand me?”

“I understand,” Castiel husked out.

Castiel’s thrusts were unbridled as he rammed you into the couch. Praises were falling from his lips in broken exhalation. “Beautiful… feels so good… mine… sweetheart…”

Meg was stroking your face gently, her naked form perched before you. She had set this up for you and was displaying herself, knowing you would be aroused by her. Yet, it wasn’t her getting you off. You were clenching the couch, bracing yourself for Castiel’s thrusts, drowning in the pleasure he was giving you while she watched.

Your vision was beginning to blur but when you looked up at Meg you could see she was watching Castiel with an electrified expression on her face.

“Shit!” you heard Castiel curse over the waves in your ears rushing in as you reached your climax. And in another situation, you would have laughed hearing him swear. But it only increased your arousal through your orgasm, knowing he had lost control of himself and was ready to cum.

You felt him coating your ass and lower back with his release, load groans leaving his mouth as he emptied himself.

The only sounds in the room were the hard breathing between you and Castiel as the two of you wound down from your high. Castiel rested a hand on your ass, steadying himself.

Meg was biting her bottom lip, studying the two of you intensely. She was still wet, you could see it. You wanted to finish her off. But before you could ask, she leaned down.

“You’re dirty,” Meg taunted you quietly. “I think you need a shower.” Her fingers traced down your jawline, ending at your mouth. You sucked her fingers in gently, keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes flashed with excitement and she gave a soft chuckle. She turned her eyes from you to look over your shoulder at Castiel. “Clarence… you mind washing her up?”


End file.
